In a first typical image transmission apparatus, an address, which is a destination of the image transmission, is directly inputted by a user via an input device. However, in this image transmission apparatus, an address has to be directly inputted from the input device each time an image is to be transmitted, which is troublesome for a user. Furthermore, an error is likely to occur when an address is an input device with a small screen.
A second typical image transmission apparatus that addresses the foregoing issue manages an address book using an internal unit and transmits an image to the address that has been selected, via an input device, from among a plurality of addresses included in the address book.
A typical image transmission system includes an image transmission apparatus and a Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP) server that manages an address book. The image transmission apparatus transmits an image to the address that has been selected, via an input device of the image transmission apparatus, from among a plurality of addresses included in the address book managed by the LDAP server.
In the second typical image transmission apparatus or in the typical image transmission system, addresses have to be registered in an address book in advance.
However, in the second typical image transmission apparatus or in the typical image transmission system, in the case where an address is registered in an address book via a network, for example, a user has to know, in advance, the information for accessing the image transmission apparatus over a network, such as the Internet Protocol (IP) address of the image transmission apparatus or the LDAP server. Accordingly, it is not easy for a user to register an address in an address book.
Furthermore, an address book managed by the second typical image transmission apparatus or by the LDAP server of the typical image transmission system can generally only be edited by a specified administrator having authority due to security. Accordingly, it is difficult for a user to register an address.